SCP-895
SCP-895, nicknamed "Camera Disruption", is an SCP that can be encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-895 is an ornate oak coffin recovered from an unspecified mortuary by SCP personnel following reports of unusual footage captured by surveillance equipment installed at that location. When questioned, mortuary staff were unable to determine the source of SCP-895 and how it was transported to the location. Upon attempting to open SCP-895, agents on location found the object empty; however, observers viewing the live camera feed were . In-game SCP-895's chamber can be accessed using a level 2 keycard. The containment has a control room with a small CCTV monitor. Upon entering the control room, the player's head will be drawn towards the monitor. If the player views the monitor long enough, it will cause several disturbing pictures to flash on the screen, and will eventually cause the player to die. The player can, however, at any time disable the camera feed via lever, since version 0.1. Past the control room, a spiral flight of stairs leads down to the lower level of the chamber. From here, there is a short hallway that leads to the room holding SCP-895 itself. Before the hallway, there is a dead guard. Lying next to the dead guard is a level 4 key card. If the player approaches SCP-895, SCP-106 will spawn before the coffin and will proceed to pursue the player. If the player enters the room a second time after evading SCP-106, it will not appear again. As SCP-895 serves no use outside of killing the player, it is recommended that SCP-895's containment chamber be avoided at all times, unless the player wishes to summon SCP-106 to enter the Pocket Dimension, or to upgrade their key card. As of version 0.9, SCP-079 will try to kill the player by broadcasting the images caused by SCP-895 to appear on the lock room monitors if the player looks at them for a certain time. Trivia *The pictures that show up on the CCTV monitor are SCP-106's face, an image borrowed from SCP-087-B (another game developed by Regalis), a dead dog (possibly retrieved from a shock site), a hand gripping through plastic, Natramn from the band Silencer, part of the album cover to the band Pig Destroyer's "Prowler in the Yard", a gray face which used to belong to SCP-513-1, and an eye. *In the game code, SCP-895 is based around the concept of "Sanity". There is a hidden Sanity stat that is only lowered when the player stares at the screen in SCP-895's containment chamber. When this stat reaches -1000, the player dies. *Sometimes, if you stare at any monitor for too long, SCP-079 displays SCP-895's containment chamber camera's images. *SCP-714 will protect against SCP-895's effect. * The burnt canine seen on the monitor may be Smile Dog, by the look of its red skin, the eyes, and teeth. * The white eye may be the future of D-9341, freezing up and dying, and probably he died in shock, While he is fighting for his life struggling to look away at the monitor, D-9341 is scared he's about to die, The white eye may be D-9341's own hallucination or a mirror seeing his own future, or, a hallucination of D-9341's future. Gallery 895.png|SCP-895 in containment. da screen.png|The CCTV monitor screen in SCP-895's containment chamber. label895.jpg|The label outside of SCP-895's containment chamber. The cognitohazard warning sign next to the picture has been added in v0.8. doc895revamp.jpg|SCP-895's document. Loadingscreen895.jpg|SCP-895 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:SCPs